Normal Life Of A Fairie
by flowerbuchanan
Summary: Ruby is just an ordanary girl, but when she moves she soon learns that she is a fairie. Can she fufill her destiny and have a normal life. With the help of her unicorn, Fire, she and her freinds will struggle to distory the evil taking over the majical demension.


One day long ago, there was an evil wizard by the name of Danny. He was the ruler of  
the Majic Demension for some time, then the fairies of Genovia ruined him. But the fairies were  
scatered allover the majical relm. The fairies were the saviors of the heart of the majical relm. The  
three fairies go by their majic gem sign. The majic gems of the soul: Saphire, Ruby and Jade.  
Saphire was the brave one. Jade was the smart one. And Ruby was the fighter. Each fairie had a  
unicorn after the long battle agenst Danny. The unicorns were a sign of power and to show that  
one is a hero. Saphire's unicorn was Water. Jade's Earth. Ruby's Fire. The unicorn lives forever, so  
once the beholder of the unicorn dies the unicorn goes to the youngest fairie desendent of the  
beholder.

The Present  
Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm gonna be late to school!" I cant belive it! My first day to a new school and  
there was no way I was gonna be late. "Come on! I'll be in the car."  
I didn't like the idea of a new school in a new state. But if I was gonna be hear for  
the entire time I'm in high school, I'm gonna make the best of it.  
"I'm coming!" My mom called. She rushed out the front door and into the old Kia  
Ford she drove. She was dressed in a tight skirt that went down to her knees, black tights, black  
pummps and a grey t-shirt that hanged in all the right places. She looked fancy compared to my long, fadded  
blue jeans, green tenis shoes, a grafic tee wich had a picture of my favorite band and a slim black  
jacket.  
"Finaly." I moaned as she got into the car. My backpack remained in the back seat. I  
reached for it to grab my schedual. I almost had everything memorized. I like the fact that I got into  
spanish and algebra. I knew this year was gonna be a tough one.  
"Let's go." My mom smiled and turned on our car. Music filled the silence. It was my  
favorite band, the one I hoped to see in consert next week. Kewl Girl was the best band I have ever  
heard.  
"So mom, you going any where today?"  
"Yeah, I got a job offer."  
"Cool, hope you get it."  
"Oh and Ruby, dont be scared. I know it's your first day and I just want you to know that  
your going to a new school and it can be over welming." She smiled like I was going off to the army  
"I'll be fine mom, no need to worry." I was happy that she was worried. Plus, if I dont tell  
her about my day I'll simply drive her mad. Payback.  
We arrived at my new school. It was a large white building with three floors. Stairs led up to  
the main building. Tons of students were on the stairs seeing their freinds, getting the latest gossip  
about who ever and comparing scheduals. I grabbed my bag and hopped out of the car in the drive  
through.  
"Thanks mom, see ya." I closed the door shut and walked up the never ending stairs.  
Tons of people staired and whispers began.  
"Who's the new girl?" "Where is she from?" "What's with her eyes?"  
That last one always got me. One eye was a scarlet red while the other was a deep blue.  
The doctors dont know what caused it or anything but I ws just born that way.  
I walked into the large building and found my class room. I was given my locker and  
combination.  
"Hey, I guess we're locker budies. I'm Felishia." A girl smiled next to me. She had long  
blond hair, blue eye's, black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt.  
"Hi, I'm Ruby." I smiled back.  
"Let's be freinds, I suppose your new hear. I'll help you find you classes." She was perky,  
I suppose she's populare.  
"Okay thanks." We walked into the classroom and sat down together. She told me all  
about the teacher's and some of the types of people who go to school.  
"Welcome to homeroom class. I'm Mr. Turban." The teacher wrote his name on the board.  
He lectured us on everything Felishia didn't. The boring stuff.  
After his ranting for a while a boy walked in with a tardy note.  
"Aw, . Deside to join us today?" The teacher looked at the note and nodded to  
a seat.  
The boy had short dark blond hair, green eyes,and he was tall. He took the seat to my left.  
I saw he looked tired and made it look like I was paying attension the the teatcher.  
The bell rang with a quick buzz. Everyone got up and rushed out the door.  
"Hey, Felishia who is that boy who came in late?" I opened my loker and graqbed the next  
three periods books.  
"That's Leo Santer, football star. He is like the football jock you see in movies, minus the  
booz and girlfreind. Don't get your hopes up, he doesn't date anyone." She sighed. We hurried to  
spanish.  
All the classes were the same. Post-test, lecture and introductions. I swear, I wont forget  
anyone's name.  
Finaly lunch came along. Me, Felishia and some of her freinds sat together. These people  
were so interested in me, I felt like I was going to die. Some of the football players came and sat with  
us, making rude jokes and being boys. When some one asked me about my favorite band I was  
scared no one would like Kewl Girls because they're the rage in Texas.  
"Favorite band, Kewl Girls. They are like bomb!" I smiled.  
The other girls all agreed. So did some of the jocks, then Leo came and sat down. He  
asked what we were talking about and we answered with music.  
"My favorite band would be the Beatles." I gasped. Everyone else looked confused.  
"The Beatles! They are like music gods, they are beond awesome." I smiled.  
Me and Leo talked about classic music for a while. It went form Sammy Hagar to Led Zeplin  
and Journey.  
The bell rang and we all went out to the court yard. We all sat around and talked about  
the most random stuff. Then, we talked about a party on saturday at Kevin's house. Kevin is one  
of the guy's on the football team. He was obviously dating Felishia, the way they talked to eachother  
like they knew everything there is to know about eachother.  
"I don't know if I'll be able to make it. I'll have to get back to you on that." I smiled.  
"Aw, come on Red Hot! It'll be bomb!" Red Hot, my "nick name". I liked it.  
"I don't know, I still have a lot of un-packing to do. I guess if I can get all done I can go.  
But I'll need some seriouse help." I sighed.  
"We'll help!" Felishia, Hariett and Clare all chimed in. My new freinds were great! I hope I  
can go to the party. I'm guessing everybody who's anybody is going to be there.  
"Cool, after school?"  
"Cool." They all nodded.  
The bell rang and we all walked to our lockers. Getting ready for our last three periods. So  
far this school isn't as bad as I thought it would be. And a lot of guy's have been stairing at me so I  
think I might be able to score a boy freind this year. That'll be a first. Me and my mom agreed that  
I can date as long as it doesn't lead to... Yeah, but on the other hand, I guess I'm in the popular crowd,  
That's also a first. I've always been the girl who's not a loser and not popular. In perfect harmony  
among my peer's, yet always wanting to be more. Now I got my wish.  
Next period Leo wanted to sit, with me. I was kinda shocked, because that ment he'll sit  
with me for the rest of the year. I didn't mind at all, but why would he wanna sit with me. Felishia  
gave me a look of approval. Did Leo wanna you know...Be my boyfreind?  
We did the science prodject for today in lightning speed, I wasn't all that good in science,  
but Leo was a wiz! He did everything super fast and explaind it all to me. When I finaly understood  
we submited our concoxtion and got an A for the day! I hugged Leo because that was my first A in  
science. He didn't mind that much that I hugged him, in fact he hugged back. I honestly think he  
likes me.  
Next period was music, my thing. He was shocked by my knoledge of music sighns and  
my voice. He said I was like an angel. Felishia was so shocked when she saw us connecting. I thought  
she was crazy but, I secretly belived it also.  
Final period. Biology. We had pre-paired partner's in this class. I was paired up with this  
kinda cute guy from spanish. His name was had shaggy brown hair, brown eye's and a  
good sense of humor. When I laghed at some of his jokes I could see the jelousy in Leo's eye's.  
"Hey Charly, do you know what to do now?" I looked at our assinment.  
"Nope..." I rolled my eye's and tapped Leo's shoulder.  
"Do you know what to do?" I whispered.  
He explained it all with a smug smile on his face. I smiled when he called me "Red Hot".  
I could tell that Charly thought we were close and he didn't try any funny buisness. It was sweet  
and kinda selfish. I didn't mind the selfish side, he wanted me to himself. I was cool with that. After  
the period ended Leo put his arm around my shoulder.  
"So, can you come to that party on saturday? It wouldn't be the same without you." Leo  
smiled at me. I could tell, he wanted me to go for more than one reson.  
"Sure. Now I better go fine Felishia so that we can go and unpack my room. Bye." I smiled  
and thought about pecking him. Insted I just gave him the "I wanna kiss you but I'm not sure" look.  
I went to my locker to find my freinds there wanting all the deet's (Details). I told them  
everything as we put our stuff up and walked out to meet my mom. We drove home and I showed  
them around the house; without revealing a thing to my mom. It was so much fun unpacking everything  
and getting stuff sorted and just gossiping. When Leo came up I just stayed quiet.  
"Ruby, what do you think about Leo?" Clare asked with a sly grin on her face.  
"You know, he's...okay." I blushed.  
"OMG Ruby, we all know you guys got a thing for eachother. Why not fess up?" Hariett  
said with a look of anger on her face.  
"Fine, I like him. But I'm not sure if he likes me. I mean he got all pissy in bio when I laughed  
at Charly's jokes, but when I asked him for help it was like it didn't matter." I said it all with one breth.  
I took in a deap breth when I was done.  
"He so likes you!" Felishia allmost yelled."He walked you to your locker, with his arm around  
you."  
I blushed and changed the topic on wether or not we had homework. When we were done  
everyone left except Felishia. She stayed for dinner. We had chinease take out. Although I didn't tell  
anything to my mom you could see she was content. After dinner Felishia left.  
"Ruby, how was your first day?" Mom asked.  
"You know, like anyother first day." I smirked and ran upstairs befor anyother questions were  
asked. "I'll be doing homework." I called down the stairs.  
I floped down on my bed and checked my phone. Three unread text messages, all from  
Felishia. I looked at them all and saw that they were all about Leo. I texted her that I could go to the  
party. I got an instant reply. She was cool and telling Kevin I was coming. I smiled and was surprized  
when a few minutes later Leo texted me. I desided just to call him.  
"Hello?" Leo answered.  
"Hey, it's Ruby." I smiled at the thought of his confused face.  
"Oh, hey. I heard you were going to Kevin's party. Cool."  
"Yeah, got all my unpacking done. So are you gong?" I giggled.  
"I don't know. I think it'll be akward with Felishia there.""  
"Why would it be akward?" I was worried, did he and Felishia date? Is that why she said  
he doesn't date.  
"She asked me out earlier, and I said no."  
"Why say no?" I bit my lip in hope he liked me.  
"I kinda like this other girl, I think you might know her..."  
"Who is she?" I was determined to know who it was if it wasn't me.  
"You." I blushed instantly when he said my name.  
"Oh...I kinda like you to." I smiled  
"Well, you wanna be my date to the party ?"  
"Yeah." I almost screamed.  
"Cool, meet me at the park saturday night at 5. Bye."  
"Bye."  
I did a little dance around the room. I stoped and wondered why Felishia said he didn't  
date anyone, because it seemed like he was into dating. Just with the right person. I didn't mind  
it before, but now it kinda bothers me. I sat down and called Felishia.  
"Hey Ruby." She answered.  
"Hey, um, why did you tell me Leo didn't date, then ask him out?" I could feel the coldness  
in my voice.  
"Well, I didn't want you to start liking him if we were going to date. Why?" I could  
feel her glare at my through the phone with her last words.  
"I'm going to be honest with you. Me and him are going to the party, together." I sighed.  
"Oh. He said he kinda liked someone else. Now I know who. Oh, well. It's cool. I'll just  
ask Kevin to be my date. He's kinda cute, funny and ofcorse tall." We giggled.  
"Good, I thought you were going to be mad at me. I mean your a really good freind  
and I think your really nice. So can you help me pic something out for tha dance tomarrow, I  
don't wanna blow it on my first date."  
"Wait, like your first first date. OMG! I'm so going to help you! Don't worry, I'll come  
over tomarrow night and we will go through everything twice." She was so into this. I was happy.  
"Kay, well I'm going to hit the shower. Bye."  
"See ya tomarrow." We hung up at almost the same time.  
I jummped into the shower and threw on my lucky pj's. I climbed in bed when someone  
one was at the door. I got up and walked down stairs to find a package, to me. I opened it to find  
an inventation to a school "in the majic relm". My mom's face got pale.  
"Ruby, I got to tell you something. Your grandmother-great-great-great grandmother  
was a fairy." She looked at me with sore eyes.

Chapter 2

"Wh-what? Your kidding me, right?" I laughed. "Good joke mom, I'm a farie, what about  
you?"  
"It's not a joke, only a great desendent from a powerful farie can become one." She sighed.  
"My mom was a farie, your grandmother. I belive it skips a generation. Please, believe me. If you  
dont go to the majic school, you'll become verry weak and wont live for that long." A tear streaked  
down her face.  
"Your not kidding?" I took a step back and leaned agenst the wall. "I-it's not possible,  
fairies, werewolves, unicorns, and all that stuff. H-how?" I looked up at my mom.  
"The majical demension is a large demension, and you were origonaly born there. On  
Celfton, the planet of music. Everyone in my side of the family has been born there, since you  
were born there, you might become the new Gardian Farie of Celfton." She smiled. "And since you  
are the youngest fairie of the family and Ruby has died, you get Fire."  
"Wait, who is Ruby. And Fire?" I sat on the ground.  
"Ruby was one of the saviors of the Majic Demension. Saphire, Jade and Ruby. They  
were all awarded a unicorn. Ruby was awarded Fire, a unicorn. Along time ago they fought  
Danny, an evil warlock and they imprisoned him. Now we carry their name as our own to honor  
and remember. You should be getting to bed soon, and I guess you can go to your current  
school, since the Academy of Wings doesn't start untill July." She stuck out a hand to help  
me up.  
"Alright, anything else you want to tell me. About dad?" I got up.  
"Aw, your father was also from Clefton, though he was a gard and was sent back to  
tend to Ruby, for she was dying. Now he is there preping for the school to open and what not."  
She smiled. "I guess he'll come and pic you up when it's time for you to leave." Her eye's went  
wide. "You can't tell anyone about this, do you hear me? Not one word to another living being."  
"Yeah, I dont want anyone to know about this just as much as you do. I'm already  
kinda freeky because of my eyes at school." I sighed.  
"Don't worry, it run's in the family." She smiled.  
I smiled and went to get ready for bed. I washed my face about twenty times. I looked  
up at the mirror and sighed. I climbed into bed again confused and happy at the same time.  
I woke up to the raido playing my music loud as can be. I turned over and turned the  
volume down. I sat up and streched my arms. I got up and got dressed for school, I threw on my  
tipical outfit. Black jeans, red t-shirt with a ninja on it and red convers. I brushed out my hair and  
threw it into a bun. I put on a little makeup and went to brush my teeth. I ran down stairs whenI  
was finished. I poured me a bowl of "Chocolate-Puffs". I ate in silence as mom came into the room  
with papers for an army.  
"You look busy." I smiled.  
"No, not at all." Mom rolled her eyes. "So will you now tell me about yesterday, it's  
killing me."  
"Nope. This is what you get." I smiled.  
"What did I do?"  
"Move here. Oh and, great news, Felisha is coming over after school to help me pick out  
what to wear to Kevin's party. And I'll tell you one thing about yesterday, there is a uber cute boy  
and he is taking me to Kevin's party on saturday." I smiled.  
"I don't know, what time is it?" She glanced at me and poured her a cup of coffee'.  
"Me and the guy are meeting at the park at five, I probly wont be home till late. You know  
like a normal teen." I sighed.  
"Allright, well I guess your curfew is eleven on weekends, nine on weed days." She smiled  
and sat down next to me.  
"Finnish your breakfast so we can get going."  
I quickly finnished and grabbed my bag and a jacket. I met mom in the car. We talked  
about her new job and my classes. I was there in minutes and climbed the steps of the school  
yet again. I walked quietly to my locker.  
"Hey! Felishia told us the news!" Clair and Hariett walked up.  
" You and Leo, who wou ld of guessed?"  
"It's just a date. Nothing big." I blushed slightly. I got all my books together and thought  
about what the date would be like.  
"Hi hi! Ruby, I kinda told Hariett and Clair about your date and what not. I just couldn't  
hold it in." Felishia smiled.  
"No problem, I was going to tell them anyway." I shrugged and we walked into class. I  
was knocked over by this guy running past me. "Hey!" I yelled and slowly got up from the ground.  
I picked up my books and my bag trying to find everything I had in it. I looked up and saw the guy  
who was running holding my phone out to me. "Thanks." I snatched it from him and walked away  
with Felishia.  
"Are you okay?" She glanced at me.  
"Yeah, who was that?" I looked over at her.  
"That was Tyler, the skater boy and Leo's cousin." She shrugged. "I think he's emo some  
times, always talking about demonds and darkenss stuff."  
"I used to be like that when my dad left my mom and I." I sighed.  
"Oh, sorry." She whispered.  
We took our seats and got ready for class. Tyler was kinda cute I thought, looked kinda  
like Leo in some ways. Although Tyler had black hair and green eyes. Oh well, it was probly nothing.


End file.
